Flower of Life
by Hand-0f-Sorrow
Summary: There is a circle of life...Life and Death...but what if one girl changed that, throwing everything into choas.


Chapter One

* * *

_'What is it? What would I see if I cracked open your chest or your skull what would I see? You humans say the word so easy just like--oh I get it. This here in my hand, The Heart.' _Ulquiorra thought solemnly as he slowly turned to ash. Then suddenly he felt warmth wrap around him. He realized what was going on he turned to look at _her_. And she looked back with determination.

"Wait, I um need to pay you back for everything you've done. I know they were orders but still let me pay you back." Orihime said trying to hold the tears back.

"Very well." She smiled softly and continued to heal.

_'I will let her have what she wishes but it won't help.'_ And like on cue the warmth vanished and as he went back to turning into ash.

"WHY?! Why won't you heal! I-I-I need to pay you back!" Orihime said franticly.

"I am beyond repair even for you, girl." Ulquiorra said nonchantly.

"NOO! I can do it i just need to!" She realsed her fairies again but to her dismay he continued to disappear.

"You can't save everyone-" Her eyes widen as he vanished into the wind.

She sank to the ground with her hands covering her ears trying to block Ulquiorra echoing voice out. Ichigo and Uryuu silently watched unable to do anything. As Ichigo was going to take a step toward Orihime he was stopped. He looked back at Uryuu.

"Ichigo you need to go."

"But-"

"Leave her be for awhile. They need you down there to help." Ichigo looked back at Orihime sliently crumble, he knew Uryuu was right but Orihime being sad it wasn't right she wasn't born to cry she was born to smile.

"Watch after her Uryuu." He said.

"I will now go before she has to see more people die." Ichigo nodded and jumped back down ready to end it all.

Uryuu walked over to Orihime and sat down and waited.

* * *

_'You can't save everyone, Orihime, Orihime, Orihime, Orihime.' _She pressed her hands harder against her ears trying to drown his voice out. It was the first and last time he said her name. Tears poured down her cheeks, her heart felt like lead, her body and mind felt numb.

_'WHY!? What's the point of having this power if I can't even save ONE person. WHY, WHY, WHY, WHY, WHY, WHY, WHY?!'_ She bitterly thought.

Uryuu stood behind her unable to do anything. Her voice was like sunshine her smile itself was like rays of sunlight but now, now her voice was so sad and desperate it made cringed it time. It made him feel powerless, so powerless he couldn't even comfort his friend.

"WHHHHHHYYYYYYYYY?!" She screamed with such pain and sadness. Never ending rivers of tears fell from her cheeks. She curled deeper into herself wanting to disappear as well.

* * *

When the Winter War was finally over, they all went home. They all walked through the tunnel with Orihime and Rukia in the back. Orihime's eyes once vibrated life were now dead. Everyone was silent expecially Ichigo and Uryuu. Rukia clearly saw Orihime was suffering but what caused it she didn't know. It mad her angry each time she thought about. And knew whoever hurt her will pay a thousand times over. She looked up to catch Ichigo looking back again, at Orihime with concern laced in his eyes.

As they reached the exit, everyone sighed with relief. One at a time they exited with Orihime last. She looked back with sadness but then turned around and stepped out.

* * *

One week...

They've stayed in the Soul Society to recover after the Winter War. And today was their last day in the Soul Society. They were all gathered in a huge empty field with all the Captains there, new and old. Hinamori was promoted to captain along with Kira and Hisagi. There were sad and happy faces. When finally the time came as Byakuya opened the gate back to the world of living. Everyone quickly said their goodbyes.

Rukia walked over to Orihime who was still depressed, even though they won the war many had lost their lives. Lives that would never come back. But some how the world still moved on like nothing.

"Orihime?......Orihime it's not your fault."

"Rukia....thank you." She looked up towards Rukia with tears slowly falling with a heartbreaking smile.

"INOUE!" Ichigo yelled. Rukia and Orihime both looked to see everyone waiting for her, so they could finally go home. Orihime wiped her eyes and smiled.

"See you Rukia!" Orihime hugged and ran to gate soon everyone was back home.

* * *

As they arrived back in the human world. No one knew what to do.

"Now what?" And like that Orihime voiced everyone's question.

"Go home?" Ichigo answered unsure.

"When I go home I want to cook all my favorite dishes, the food in the soul society was dull but good."Orihime said, making everyone shiver at the thought.

"When I get home I need work on summer homework."Uryuu said silghtly relcutant.

"When I get home I want to play my guitar."Chad silently said.

"When I get home I want to kick back and listen to family." Ichigo chuckled.

They stood there silently before leaving.

"BYE EVERYONE!" Orihime waved smiling brightly even in the night. She turned and left.

* * *

As she arrived at her apartment. She walked in feeling nostalgic or maybe...melancholy. She closed and locked the door not bothering to turn on the lights. She sat there alone with her thoughts of a person she couldn't save. She curled more into herself.

Silently whispering. "Sorry Ulquiorra."

* * *

Thanks for reading....read the next chapter, please.


End file.
